


Dettes de Jeu

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Gambling Problems, Giovanni is sassed, M/M, Nanu is Spying, Pay in Kind, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Nanu essaie de prouver que le casino de Céladopole est détenu par la Team Rocket. Visionnant une bande de vidéosurveillance volée, il tombe sur Giovanni qui s'occupe de faire régler ses dettes à un jeune homme qui a beaucoup perdu au jeu ces derniers jours...
Relationships: Sakaki | Giovanni/Giima | Grimsley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Dettes de Jeu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Nanu aimait bien son taf. Pas toujours très reluisant, certes, mais il y avait un côté qu'il appréciait particulièrement, c'était d'avoir carte blanche pour fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Ça, il adorait. Surtout quand sa hiérarchie l'envoyait à Kanto sonder les activités d'un certain casino implanté à Céladopole. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour dire que ça puait la Team Rocket. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était d'une preuve. Et entourlouper des employés pour se mettre sous la main quelques bandes de vidéosurveillance, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Bien qu'il ait un peu pitié pour ces idiots qui allaient se faire massacrer par leur patron, mais il avait un job à faire, et peu d'espace dans son cœur pour une poignée de larbins sans cervelle.

Il avait loué une chambre d'hôtel dans Céladopole même, afin d'avoir un point de chute pas trop loin et de quoi visionner ce qu'il avait chapardé. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles, écran devant les yeux, suffisamment de café pour se tenir éveillé pendant de longues heures à se passer en avance rapide les allers et venues de quidams dans le casino, il était prêt à noter le moindre détail suspect. Soudain, Nanu remarqua à l'écran une présence familière. Il mis en pause la vidéo. Oui, c'était bien la personne qu'il recherchait. Giovanni. Le chef de la Team Rocket.

Nanu nota l'heure indiquée sur la bande vidéo : trois heures quatorze du matin. Il n'y avait plus grand monde et le grand patron venait sans doute récupérer ses gains et faire la peau aux mauvais perdants. L'agent d'Interpol remonta légèrement dans le temps pour s'assurer que Giovanni sortait bien de la porte du personnel et laissa la bande s'écouler en vitesse normale. Et le mieux, c'est qu'il y avait aussi le son. Nanu allait avoir des preuves en or, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de damer le pion au boss.

***

Giovanni s'approcha d'un jeune homme avachi contre une table de jeu. Le type paraissait jeune. Vingt ans. Vingt-deux au maximum. Deux colosses semblaient veiller à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter le type. Mieux, même, l'inconscient sembla se réjouir à la venue de Giovanni. Ce dernier congédia ses gorilles et se planta devant le grand perdant de la soirée.

« _Trois jours que tu es là, trois jours que tu perds. Je t'ai laissé assez de temps pour essayer d'éponger tes dettes. J'ai été trop gentil, je ne laisse pas tant de temps à d'autres._ »

« _Il y a de bonnes façons de gagner et de mauvaises façons de perdre._ _J'ai perdu, j'ai perdu et qu'y puis-je ?_ »

« _Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me payer ?_ »

« _Oh, je peux très bien continuer à dilapider mon héritage... Ou bien je peux t'offrir autre chose. Qu'on tire ça à pile ou face !_ »

***

Visionnant l'entrevue, Nanu fut relativement stupéfait de voir ce petit insolent aux immenses yeux bleus tenir tête à Giovanni, boss de la Team Rocket. Ne savait-il pas à qui il avait affaire ? Ou bien était-il inconscient du danger ?

***

Giovanni eut l'air plus amusé que contrarié par la proposition du jeune homme, puisqu'à tous les coups, il ressortait gagnant quelque soit la face de la pièce qui apparaissait. Il sourit à l'énergumène, d'un sourire carnassier qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« _Soit, petit. Je vais te faire une fleur. Ca s'entend que tu n'es pas d'ici. A ton accent, je dirais que tu viens d'Unys, j'ai un bon ami qui vient de là-bas._ »

« _En effet, je suis d'Unys. Ma famille est assez connue là-bas. Et je commence à m'y faire un nom._ »

« _Comme le plus grand perdant de l'histoire ?_ »

« _Oh, ça oui ! Je ne le cache pas. Je suis malheureux au jeu mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parier. J'ai le goût du risque et les poches encore pleines alors je continue._ »

Giovanni ricana. L'étranger n'avait aucune gêne, et ce côté gouailleur ne lui déplaisait pas. Au contraire. Il y eut un silence Entre leurs regards, et leurs sourires, quelque chose se passait. Chacun des deux hommes comprenait que l'autre n'était pas à prendre à la légère, malgré les apparences.

« _Pile, c'est deux millions de Pokédollars. Face, c'est deux millions de Pokédollars, tes fringues et ton cul. Tu veux encore jouer ?_ »

« _Oh, je ne savais pas que vous étiez dans ce genre de délire... Soit, ça me va, mais si c'est face, laisse-moi juste mon écharpe, je m'enrhume facilement quand j'ai la gorge exposée aux courants d'air._ »

***

Nanu n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ce type allait fricoter volontairement avec le diable, et avec le sourire en prime. D'un côté le flic espérait pour le petit gars qu'il allait s'en sortir avec seulement son portefeuille allégé, de l'autre il était plus qu'intéressé par la tournure des événements et de l'aplomb que ce type avait. Ce regard perçant, ces sourires félins, le double langage qui faisait comprendre que malgré sa jeunesse, il avait tout à fait conscience en réalité dans quoi il avait mis les pieds.

« _Je parie ma paie que ce type utilise des Type Ténèbres._ »

***

Une pièce fut lancée. Elle retomba sur face.

« _Face._ _ Le gagnant remporte tout, le perdant ne garde rien. _ _Si, juste son écharpe ! Je commence par quoi, le chèque ou ma chemise ?_ »

Giovanni lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait d'abord la monnaie. Et qu'il allait s'assurer que ça ne soit pas un chèque en bois, sans quoi il veillerait à ce que les organes du jeune coq soient vendus à un bon prix au marché noir. Et l'autre, sans se départir une seule seconde de son sourire enjoué, sortit de sa veste un chéquier et versa son dû au parrain de la pègre. Une fois empoché la grosse somme d'argent, Giovanni ne s'embarrassa pas de manières. Bien décidé à faire ravaler son sourire à ce freluquet et à lui enseigner un peu d'humilité, il le repoussa violemment contre la table de jeu et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise immaculée. De ses deux mains, il écarta les pans de celle-ci si rudement, que tous les boutons sautèrent et roulèrent sur le sol, laissant le torse du joueur à nu.

« _Impressionnant. J'aime bien les hommes forts._ »

Lestement, le jeune homme se débarrassa de son haut dorénavant inutile, ne semblant absolument pas affecté par la situation.

« _Alors, un bel homme comme toi, ça a quoi comme préférence ? Quitte à payer ma dette, autant le faire correctement..._ »

« _J'aime surtout les types qui ferment leur grande gueule._ »

« _Je suppose que tu as un bon moyen de me faire taire, alors._ »

***

Derrière son écran, Nanu ne savait pas s'il devait continuer son visionnage ou pas. Il se sentait à la fois irrité, gêné mais aussi étrangement excité d'être positionné en voyeur. Giovanni était sa cible privilégiée, son ordure favorite, son amant maudit. Le voir avec un autre homme lui faisait une sorte de pincement au cœur mais l'émoustillait tout autant, voir plus. L'autre type n'était pas moche, avec son corps filiforme, ses cheveux d'un noir de corbeau et ses grands yeux bleus plein de vice. Mais pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Giovanni. Puissant, viril, musclé, charismatique et magnétique, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver salement canon.

Nanu appuya sur lecture. Tant pis, la curiosité et le désir étaient plus forts que sa retenue.

***

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser à genoux sur la moquette du casino, aux pieds de Giovanni, s'affairant déjà à défaire habilement la ceinture et la braguette du mafieux qui semblait bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir besoin de lever le petit doigt pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Malgré sa petite vingtaine, le joueur semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait et l'on pouvait se demander combien de dettes il avait payé de cette façon, de ses longs doigts fins et de ses lèvres purpurines. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, juste le temps pour que le sexe de Giovanni se réveille et se dresse complètement avec une rigidité arrogante. Le jeune homme prit deux secondes pour contempler ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Deux secondes de trop pour le maître des lieux dont la féroce envie de faire payer l'insolent perdant faisait dorénavant plus rage que jamais. Il agrippa fermement les cheveux du plus jeune et lui rapprocha la tête de son bassin. Au regard de Giovanni, son instinct de conservation comprit rapidement ce qu'on attendait de lui : il y avait des moments où il fallait se la fermer, d'autre où il fallait ouvrir grand. Il laissa le mafieux entrer dans sa bouche jusqu'à l'étouffement. Fermant docilement les yeux, il laissa Giovanni manœuvrer avec rudesse dans sa bouche, malgré les hauts-le-coeur, malgré la difficulté à respirer, malgré la salive qui coulait sur son menton. Et quand il fut autorisé à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter son commentaire, comme une façon pour lui reprendre le dessus.

« _Fichtrement copieux, dis-moi._ »

Giovanni eut un petit rire bas de gorge. Cet oiseau-là n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il pouvait même dire qu'il prenait plaisir dans la fierté insolente de ce gringalet.

« _C'est quoi ton nom ? J'essaierai de faire un effort pour ne pas l'oublier._ »

« _Tu as empoché le chèque sans même regardé de qui il était... Soit tu avais trop envie de me baiser, soit tu es un idiot._ »

« _Ta gueule._ »

Rouge, sans doute vexé de perdre une joute verbale alors qu'il avait d'autres pensées en tête, Giovanni prit le jeune homme par le bras, le souleva sans effort et le jeta contre la table de jeu, face contre le simi-satin bleu où quelques jetons gisaient encore épars.

« _Tu me dois encore le reste de tes fringues._ »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'exécuta sans faire d'histoires, jetant sans ménagement ses habits aux alentours. Une fois nu comme un ver à l'exception de son écharpe, il s'assit sur le rebord de la table de jeu, croisant les jambes.

« _Je te dois encore mon cul, selon tes termes._ »

« _Ça va arriver, n'aie crainte._ »

« _Et tu comptes faire ça comme ça, à sec ? Ça risque de ne pas être plaisant. Pour aucun des deux._ »

« _J'ai pas précisé que tu devais en tirer du plaisir._ »

« _Dans -aucun des deux- tu es inclus dedans, si tu n'as pas compris._ »

Il eut un haussement d'épaule comme pour ajouter « _tu fais ce que tu veux après tout_ » et se contenta d'attendre pendant que l'autre se massait douloureusement le front en soupirant.

« _Descend de là. Penche-toi, comme ça, les mains sur le bord en bois de la table, cul tendu en arrière. Tu bouges d'un iota, il va t'en coûter très cher. Je reviens._ »

***

Nanu ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Le spectacle comblait des attentes qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir avant. Voir ce blanc-bec irrévérencieux tenir tête au patron de la mafia et finir, par de petites phrases assassines, à contrôler ce qu'il allait faire de lui, lui plaisait au plus haut point. Et la relation entre les deux hommes, entre désir, stratégie et jeu, l'émoustillait méchamment. Il regarda le jeune homme obéir docilement à Giovanni et patienter sagement, dans la position demandée. Nanu pouvait apercevoir que ce type commençait même à bander dur, dans l'expectative du retour du boss et de ce qui allait suivre. Un filou comme ce type ne pouvait pas ressortir perdant de ce face à face avec Giovanni, apparemment.

***

Après de longues minutes qui avaient dû lui sembler interminables, tremblant presque d'anticipation, le jeune homme entendit la porte de service s'ouvrir. Son cœur battit plus fort. Et si ce n'était pas celui qu'il attendait ? Heureusement pour lui, c'était bien l'homme qu'il attendait et qui ne perdit pas de temps pour se diriger vers la table de jeu où il l'attendait sagement. Giovanni sourit en constatant qu'il avait été obéi et son sourire s'agrandit même quand il s'aperçut de l'effet qu'avait fait un peu d'attente dans une position humiliante sur le plus jeune. Giovanni semblait vouloir le laisser mariner dans son désir encore quelques instants mais sembla soudain se rappeler que le même désir douloureux l'habitait.

Sortant de sa poche ce qu'il était parti chercher précédemment, le maître des lieux s'enduisit généreusement le sexe de lubrifiant et vint se coller contre les fesses offertes de son débiteur. Il commença d'abord par se frotter contre la raie de ces fesses plates, blanches et osseuses, descendant juste assez pour titiller l'entrée mais glissant bien vite le long de la croupe du jeune homme cambré qui se mordait la lèvre, soudainement bien silencieux. Giovanni semblait reprendre le dessus et ça lui plaisait.

« _T'as perdu ta langue ?_ »

« _Vas-y, pas besoin d'être délicat tu sais._ »

Giovanni ricana. Si ce freluquet voulait qu'il n'aie pas de retenue, c'était son choix et il allait se faire un plaisir de mettre en œuvre sa force.

Le plus âgé força son entrée et, s'introduisit entièrement, sans ménagement, jusqu'à que son bassin heurte ses fesses. Le jeune homme émit une sorte de râle étranglé et Giovanni ne voulait pas savoir si c'était du plaisir, de la douleur ou des deux. Le boss l'attrapa au niveau des côtés et entreprit de le besogner de furieux coups de reins, sans aucune considération pour son partenaire. Le jeune homme était étalé, geignant, sur le couteux tapis de jeu, son bassin osseux cognait douloureusement contre le bois de la table à chaque puissant va-et-vient de Giovanni. Ces manœuvres énergiques durèrent quelques longues minutes avant que le boss ne se raidisse contre les fesses du freluquet sous lui, et ne se vide en lui dans un grognement qui finit en soupir. Il se dégagea rapidement et se reculotta, laissant l'autre pantelant, avachi sur la table. Avant de quitter les lieu, il gratifia le jeune d'une bonne claque sur les fesses, marbrant de rouge le postérieur immaculé de ce dernier.

« _T'as trois minutes pour quitter les lieux, sinon je te facture aussi les dégâts que tu as fait à cette table._ »

***

Nanu vit l'individu se relever avec lenteur, masser les ecchymoses qui ornaient son bassin, puis remettre en ordre ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers la sortie, d'une démarche hésitante, uniquement vêtu d'une écharpe jaune. Nanu mis la vidéo en pause et regarda l'heure inscrite sur l'écran. Trois heures trente sept. Après vingt-trois minutes de visionnage et une érection à l'étroit dans son jean, il avait envie de mettre la main sur ce jeune coq dont l'insolence face à Giovanni l'avait impressionné. Il voulait savoir qui ce type était. Brillamment impertinent et vicieusement intelligent, ce type lui plaisait.

La bande de vidéosurveillance lui avait donné du grain à moudre, tant professionnellement qu'au niveau personnel. Il avait dorénavant la preuve que ce casino était géré par la Team Rocket, et il avait de quoi emmerder Giovanni par la possession d'une vidéo de ses « exploits ». Le boss de la Team Rocket ne manquerait pas de s'apercevoir qu'il lui manquerait une bande et Nanu se fera une joie de lui envoyer une petite note en lui expliquant qu'elle est en sa possession et qu'il avait apprécié le spectacle. Tout en ajoutant à sa cible favorite qu'il apprécierait d'être invité la prochaine fois qu'il se taperait un individu de cette trempe.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Istadris, ma source inépuisable d'inspiration ♥  
> Fic écrite en "réponse" à un petit truc sur Tumblr où une personne fan de Grimsley ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on trouve Giovanni hot. La fic n'a pas trop à voir avec le post mais m'a fourni l'occasion d'écrire du Gio x Grim ! :D


End file.
